


[Podfic of] the call of the nightbird

by klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Set during the S4 breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb and reena_jenkins of a fic by the_multicorn</p><p>Author's Summary: Blaine gets a new phone for Nightbird.  But he can’t stop texting Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the call of the nightbird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the call of the nightbird](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143882) by the_multicorn. 



Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/the%20call%20of%20the%20nightbird.mp3) | **Size:** 17.9 MB | **Duration:** 14:38

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> AO3 crosspost of a podfic made in 2013.
> 
> Original podficcer's note (klb): I have been wanting to record this story forever, but I couldn't quite figure out how I was going to deal with Blaine's texts and distinguish them from the rest of the story. And then Reena said the most beautiful words that a fellow fan can say in my presence: "I'll record a Glee podfic with you if you want." AND IT WAS SO. I think I didn't realize quite how deep my feelings around the Klaine breakup still ran, because this reading came out very achey. Like, moreso than I think may have been intended? But in a way that felt really really good to express. It was like... an outpouring of feelings. And I feel really grateful to Reena for sharing the experience with me.


End file.
